A light-emitting diode (LED) is used, for example, as backlights for liquid crystal displays, mobile phone sets, information terminals or indoor and outdoor advertisements. The application of the light-emitting diode is dramatically spreading in many areas. The light-emitting diode grabs the spotlight not only in the industrial field, but also for general luminaires owing to improvement in elongation of service life, reduction of power consumption, impact resistance, improvement of high-speed response, realization of high-purity display color and light and compact structure. The light-emitting circuit and the luminaire using the light-emitting diode are expected to have performances capable of improving color rendering properties and controlling luminous intensity distribution and suitable for high-output.